Twist of fate, loss of heart
by ForgottenDreamer death's angel
Summary: Inuyasha hurt her and then she was gone. In a blink of an eye. And now Naraku has a new plan for the sacred jewel. And it's completion lays with Inuyasha. Can he bring himself to complete the jewel if it means Kagome will die? Her life is in his hands
1. Loss of life

Silver glinted in the kaleidoscope of the setting sun, the brief illusion of an almost rainbow like glint shone through the air, as the silver haired man stroke out, blade sinking into flesh and bone snapping with a horrible snap. A wailing scream.

Thrashing claws swung mindlessly, attempting to hit the amber eyed man as he quickly jumped safely away. Spiritual energy slowly sparkled to life at the tip of an arrow, sapphire eyes focused on the chest of the now wailing monster. The petite girl braced herself, focusing energy into her attack.

The arrow went loose, emending itself firmly in the forehead of the howling beast, small sparkles rose and soon the demon's head imploded in upon itself, the body soon falling, crimson still leaking from it's wounds as it fell within a lake of it's own blood.

Another monster wailed an angry howl, it's claws sinking deep into the young girl's flesh, as it threw her from the body of it's comrade.

The Silver Haired man drew his sword again, a swirling mist surrounding the blade as it was slammed into the ground, an volcanic like eruption breaking forth and seeming to seek out the enemy blew it to pieces, it's rotting flesh falling in large lumps of lucky parts that survived the blast.

He was at her side in a flash, his normally angry amber orbs holding deep concern glittering in their golden depths. "You got hurt." he stated, his voice was deep as it had always been, but his voice cracked, worry clear. "Inuyasha, I'm fine." The raven haired girl whispered, looking at the torn flesh of her leg, the crimson flowing so freely.

His eyes scanned the wound, anger flashing in those sweet amber eyes, as he slowly picked her up as though a weightless doll, and set her gently on the grass far from the bloodied field.

"Kagome," he whispered worriedly, "Let me bandage you up okay?" he said, his voice so much more gentle then she had become accustom to.

Her sapphire blue eyes slowly softened and she nodded smiling as her heart swelled with joy.

She loved this hanyou... she loved him so much... she thought as she felt his hands begin to rub stinking ooze on the mouth of the wound, ointment. She smiled softly at his bowed head.

But then a feeling of dread hit her, as a familiar aura surrounded her, and a sound caught the hanyou's attention. His dog ears perked from the top of his head, turning slightly towards the sound, his gentle eyes suddenly seeming to see nothing as he slowly turned from the bleeding woman, to see fish like demons slowly floating through the air, an almost hissing noise following them, and the scent of death and grave yard soil seemed to engulf the area.

Inuyasha's eyes seemed to light in an almost hopeful sort of way, he turned quickly looking for one of his other comrades to take care of the bleeding priestess at his feet, but neither were found. He slowly flattened his ears against his head and considered how well the girl could fend if he left for a bit..."Kikyo.." he heard himself calling softly to the dead woman.

"I.. I think I should go.." a sweet voice laced with sadness and pain, floated up to his ears.

He looked behind him to see Kagome slowly limping away from him, small water droplets softly hitting the blades of grass as she passed. Inuyasha bowed his head in shame. He should know better then to let her go so injured but... he couldn't bring himself to do so...

A soft rustle instantly got his hopes up that it was the bloodied woman returning, but one look and his ears were flat once again and his eyes downcast.

The man he had now called his comrade, the monk dressed in purple robes approached Inuyasha slowly, his blue eyes hard, the rings on his staff seeming to ring around the hanyou as he drew closer. "Miroku." Inuyasha said casually, pretending as though the guilt that clung to the back of his mind wasn't there. Miroku slowly nodded, his black bangs bouncing lightly, as his eyes met Inuyasha's. Miroku's held sadness.

"You should watch what you say around poor Kagome.." he whispered looking at the small trail of crimson and tears. Inuyasha felt fury take him as Miroku spoke. Did he think he knew Kagome better then he did!? No one knew the girl he loved more then he did!!

"She's a big girl." he heard himself hiss at the monk.

Miroku was unaffected by Inuyasha's attempt at insulting a bad blow. His blue eyes glazed over, he remembered when he first met them, that they were the same, both loving without realizing, Inuyasha still hurting her without thinking... a question he had asked them once popped into his mind. "Inuyasha... what is Kagome to you?" he asked, his voice seemed far away even to himself, but he saw the hanyou's ears perk, and his eyes turn away he obviously heard the question. He watched Inuyasha's body tense, and his brows knit together. He was frustrated, attempting to think of an answer.

Finally Inuyasha broke the silence looking up at Miroku. "She's just a shard detector." he said, his ears instantly perked as a small sob caught his attention. His head snapping to the left, his eyes catching a glance at Kagome's retreating form. Injured as she was she had no problem running... er, limping away as fast as her trembling legs would carry her.

She had heard his hurtful answer.

Inuyasha stood, his legs tensing ready to run, but a hand on his shoulder stopped his pursuit of the fleeing girl. A glance over his shoulder showed a stern Miroku, his eyes narrowed. "I believe you have already done enough damage Inuyasha... let Kagome mend on her own, before you try to convince her your words were lies." he said, slowly turning walking back to the fox demon and the demon slayer. Inuyasha's eyes never left the spot where Kagome's form had faded into darkness. He slowly sat down, much like a dog waiting for it's master, and waited. He would make it up to her as soon as she returned, he swore to himself.

The bloodied girl ran as fast as she could, her tears blinding her vision as she ran, and pain throbbing throughout her leg, spreading to the rest of her body with each step. But the pain of her heart was far worse, and that kept her running. She had no idea where to, but she knew she couldn't be near Inuyasha... not now. Pain flooded her senses and soon she collapsed.

She struggled to sit up right and slowly brought her legs close to her, and curled up letting her tears fall freely and her sobs come as loud as they pleased.

Eventually footsteps stopped her abruptly as she turned to see a demon slowly coming out from behind a tree. More soon followed.

Kagome stood quickly, a mistake on her part, she scream falling to her knees as pain surged through her legs.

The demon chuckled at her and made a motion, more soon followed. Kagome counted at least twenty before she really began to panic, shouldn't Inuyasha have heard that last scream? Shouldn't he be on his way to save her? How could she fight off so many demons without her bow?

Questions ran through her head at rapid speed as they came closer, a cat demon jumping in front of her, his red eyes focused on the fear in her eyes. "A priestess.." he said smiling brightly, "the one who killed our friend." he hissed, his smile disappearing for a brief moment before his claws suddenly lashed out, tearing open the flesh of her arm. Another scream tore from her throat, as he kicked her into a large ogre demon. Deep chuckles echoed around her, and fear had settled into utter terror and panic.

She stood, ignoring all pain and tried to flee. But the cat demon cut off her path again. His smirk large and triumphant. His claws tore again, up and down her arms across her stomach and a slash or two on her face, before he kicked her to the ground.

Kagome's body convulsed, and she curled into a ball, pain overriding all her senses.

The demons slowly advanced grabbing sticks, balling fists, and wielding any weapon they could find before closing the distance. They kicked her hard, beat her with fists, smashed her frail body with fists, sticks, large rocks, and slashed at any body part they could get. The cat lay in front of her now, her left eye barely open, vision blurring, as he came face to face with her. "Sleep tight." he whispered, one last slash, and everything was black.

She didn't remember screaming, but she could hear herself screaming loudly. She couldn't move, couldn't see, but she could feel the oozing of her own blood as it trailed down her body and onto the ground to puddle around her, every drop rippling out further and further. She could feel a cold numbness slowly setting in, she couldn't breathe... she felt like she was sinking, into black water, being smothered by the pressure. "Inu...yasha.." she heard herself from far away, and then it was all gone.

_She felt no more... she heard no more... she hurt no more..._

**AN: _Hey everyone this is Muzai here. Don't be mad that I killed Kagome. But this isn't the end of the story nor the end of Kagome. Please tell me what ya think okay? Looking forward to reviews and don't worry I'll have the next chapter up soon. _**


	2. A new life, a broken life

_Suffocating... it was the only word anyone could use to describe this feeling... _

_It was like drowning, floating in thick water that you can't move from... can't breath. _

_Kagome opened her eyes to meet darkness, she was suffocating... trying to breath... trying to call Inuyasha, trying just to move. But she couldn't. _

_Darkness had settled all around, heavy the farther off it seemed to be, and lighter the closer it was to her eyes. She could have sworn she was underwater if she didn't know where she had been just seconds ago... _

_She tried to breath but no air filled her lungs. She tried to reach up, trying to catch the image of the silver haired man, who fled from her sight. Even her memories were beginning to leave her.. _

_She wanted to scream, to run, to go to Inuyasha, but instead she tried to cry... even her tears wouldn't come. _

"_Are you hurting, Kagome?" a voice called around her. _

_Kagome looked around, to see light slowly coming from the darkness, still so far away. _

"_Where am I?" she heard her own voice from somewhere else. _

"_Poor girl.. Death certainly does not suit you..." the voice whispered again, closer to her this time. It all sank in then, why she couldn't breath, couldn't move... she was dead... and this was her death... "Dead..." she repeated, she could almost swear she was crying... _

_Warm hands slowly touched her face, and red eyes met her sapphire ones. "Are you scared?" _

_Kagome nodded, not wanting those red eyes to leave her alone, not in this place... _

_The warmth on her face was gone, instead the warmth fell over the rest of her body, as arms encircled her in an embrace. "I can bring you back." _

_Kagome's eyes were as big as plates, as everything hit home... she was dead... but..she could live again? Wouldn't any dead soul give anything for that chance? To walk in the sun again... to be with... him again... _

"_You can?"_

"_Do you want to come back?" _

"_YES! Please... please... I don't want to die..." she whispered, burying her head in the warm body's chest. It was a man... she could already tell by his voice, but now that she was actually closer, she could smell his scent. A thick husky scent, mixed with an incense she couldn't place._

"_Come back Kagome.." the voice said echoing into oblivion. _

A scream escaped her throat, and she recoiled, her body going into spasms. Pain had suddenly hit her hard, in her throat. A burning feeling coming from something inside of her throat... she scream, her body thrashing as she tried to get it out, and stop the pain. But warm arms again encircled her, and she was brought into a warm embrace.

"Kagome, your only alive because of that pain.."

"What happened to me?" her voice was hoarse as if she hadn't spoken in so long. Her throat dry, and her body stiff.

"You've been dead for a while, it's just your body waking back up."

"Why does it hurt so bad?"

"The jewel shard is trying to get used to your body."

"Jewel shard?" her voice was confused and she could feel the pain start to subside, replaced by a dull ache.

The warm arms were gone, and a chuckle echoed around her. '_Oh god..'_ she thought the voice hitting home. It was Naraku's voice...

Naraku's cruel eyes met her own, and his gaze softened. He reached up to touch her cheek, "My my Kagome... your as cold as death." he said the last word slowly, almost jokingly watching her eyes flash around her, taking in the crimson surroundings, and then the clear pain in her eyes.

"Kagome.. Be warned... since you are dead, Inuyasha will pick up that scent of death quickly... do you think he will treat you the same?" he whispered, his eyes were hard, the deep crimson core of them set firmly, but a hint of concern flickered somewhere in those blood red eyes.

Whether it as fake or not... Naraku had a point.

Kagome slowly brought herself into a curled position, her legs tight against her chest and her arms clasped tightly around her legs, even though hardly any feeling traveled through her limbs yet, her limbs trembled with the force of her pathetic attempt at hiding herself from reality.

She slowly looked up at the man she had learned to despise and tears flooded to her eyes.

"What can I do?" she whispered, fear clear in her voice as it cracked.

Naraku's eyes softened and he draped an arm around her shoulders, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You can come with me... I can protect you... I can let you live again... live a good life." he said, each word held different promises, but all of them were comforting, except for her heart began to tear itself apart...

If she went with Naraku... Inuyasha would despise her...

She turned her gaze away from the kind words of Naraku, turning to her feet. She tried to think of a way to make this work out... some way to maybe keep Inuyasha with her... without him discovering the horrible truth of what had truly happened...

But everything that popped into her head only pointed towards Inuyasha hating her, him avoiding her... or him leaving her... each one of these conclusions was like a knife in her heart, all of them taking a piece of her as they passed through her mind.

She squeezed her eyes shut and held back a sob. Naraku stroked her hair and whispered, "come with me... and I will give you a home..." Kagome's eyes widened and her ears perked at the sound... home... it sounded nice..

She weakly nodded, as he lifted her to her feet. Her legs failed her and she fell into the chest of the man she had for so long hated. But... death can change a person... so maybe a new life could offer something new...

Naraku chuckled, the thick purple mist rising around him, encircling him and kagome. And slowly darkness set in, as the glint of silver reflected in the darkness of the forest.

A dark chuckle was all that was heard as the mist vanished, the two gone, but the crimson mess remaining.

A demon puppet slowly fell to the ground, a long black hair wrapped around it's wooden frame, and a dark purple glow slowly arose from the figure as it fell to the ground with a soft thump. It's frame grew, large and glowing slowly taking a shape. And then the glow faded after a woman like frame set in... now Kagome lay on the ground, eyes closed, blood staining her school uniform, and slashes, and bruises decorated her body, while blood seemingly poured from a wound torn on her right shoulder. And blood pooled freely around her frame, a soft smile tugged at the corner of her mouth for a moment, before a gurgling sound came from deep in her throat, and the smile was gone, blood slowly trickling down her chin.

A silver haired man came into view, his feet meeting the ground rapidly, his amber orbs searching everywhere, while his figure moved, barely a blur of silver against the green scenery of the forest. Slowly his eyes set on the figure, laying motionless, and his heart dropped, and shattered. His feet made contact with the ground and refused to move again, as he stood there in shock. He felt his hand reach out towards the girl laying lifeless in the distance and realization hit him hard, the cold reality setting in.

The stink of death, and the stench of blood filled the air, clinging tightly to the life of the forest, molding with it and warping it's natural smell.

The blood sank further into the ground and a light mist of white sparkles emerged, the crimson droplets rising from their former places amongst the grass. Small flower buds rose, blooming slightly, as if reaching for the sun.

Inuyasha slowly took a step forward, and the tiny flowers recoiled away, withering back into the ground as his feet slowly brought him over to the lifeless husk of a once kind priestess. He slowly sank to his knees, a memory flashing in his mind.

'_A priestess stared at him hard, a jewel trembling in her bloodied hand, as his eyes slowly slid shut he watched her body convulse, and then fall to the ground.' _

'_Fire surrounded the building of the smoke maker, and a little fox kit sit crying by three bodies. A demon slayer, a monk, and a priestess. The kit looked up to him, tears falling from his cute green eyes. "I'm sorry Inuyasha... but they all stopped breathing!!" '_

He had lost one...

He had thought and cried... thinking that he had lost the other...

But now she was really gone, and the proof was in her blood, that lay around him and now clung to his feet and knees.

"Kagome..."

**A.N Okay guys!! Sorry it took me soooo long to update this thing... I haven't had a lot of time of my hands but here it is!! Even better part, I'm almost done with the next chapter so I should have it up before the end of this week! OH YEAH!! I'm on a roll!! does victory dance Okay, so I'm looking forward to reviews, tell me what you honestly think okay? Happy Holidays!! Love all you guys!!  
MuzaiUsui**


	3. Memory of life

Kagome's Death Chapter three

Inuyasha's hand slowly slid across the ice cold flesh of her cheek, and he felt the cold sting of... pain, and denial as he didn't want to believe this... He felt the salt of tears in his eyes...and he fought them back and bit down on his lip, blood slowly beginning to fall as his fangs pierced his now swollen lip. "Kagome! KAGOME!!" he scream picking up her body and squeezing her to him. She seemed so fragile... she seemed to be nothing more than a ghost, a shell of a girl.

"KAGOME!! Don't do this to me! Kagome! Open your eyes, wake up!! Scream at me, do something dammit!!" he scream, burrowing his face into her hair, her flowery scent gone, replaced by a smell of a wilted flower... a dead rose... in plain... death.

"KAGOME!!!" he scream at her face, searching for any sign of life, any sign of anything, but nothing happened... much to the time during the fire Renkotsu had started, Inuyasha was hoping she was really alive... really still here... and would at any moment say his name and they could be together again, but the stench... the cold of her skin... the crimson blood staining the ground... all of them just seemed to prove that she was gone forever... and the thought tore him apart...

When he had first learned that Kikyou was dead... he had bowed his ears to his head and moved on... because he had Kagome with him... now that he thought back on it... she was always there, always smiling... always caring.. When he had thought Kagome was dead... he had cried... tried to take his brother's sword so he could bring her back...tried to do anything... but now...

Now... he didn't know what to do...

He crushed her bloody husk against him, hiding in her hair, as a small crystal tear slid down his tan skin. "Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..." a small voice croaked hoarsely...

His head shot up, and he looked into the grey blue eyes of Kagome, as she looked at nothing...

Her eyes were blurred, as if she couldn't see... but she blinked several times, but the blur remained, staining her eyes. His face lit up, and he felt a smile tug at his lips. "Kagome? Your alive! Are you.. Okay?" he asked in concern but a gasping cackle escaped kagome's lips as she pushed him away, and forced herself onto her unready legs.

Crimson rolled down her body in an endless river.

Her eyes seemed... uncertain, as if she was attempting to grasp something. She flexed her fingers, before raising her hand to grasp her shirt, clutching it tightly as though her heart was in pain... Loud buzzing dulled down any thought in the hanyou's mind as the poisonous insects of naraku began to swarm behind the miko. As her eyes saw the demon like bugs, a smile came to her face, so dark it would make Kikyou back away.

Inuyasha felt himself reaching out to kagome, but as he heard her laugh, he felt his hands drop to his sides, as he stared at the woman he had cared for so much, almost cackle at him. She had wrapped her arms around her waist, holding herself as she laughed. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Aren't you happy that I'm alive? Or... perhaps you prefer me dead, rather than be here now?" she asked, being to pace around him, her left leg bending at an awkward angle and creating a sickening snap, with every step.

"Hahaha! Inuyasha, this should make it so much easier shouldn't it? Kikyou and I are both dead!! HAHAHA! And it's because of you that I'm like this! Ha, haha!! Isn't this kind of ironic?"she asked sweetly, her voice holding a bit of malice, hidden behind the kind yet hysterical tone.

"She died due to Naraku's interventions... I died... I died... because of you.. Hahaha!! Haha!! I'm almost surprised I didn't see it coming.. You were going to leave me... wounded and alone to run after the dead priestess! So I'm really not that important? I should have guessed sooner..." she said laughing, her voice on the edge of hysteria.

Her grey stained eyes looked down at her body, almost looking on in disbelief as blood continued to stream out of her. "I died because you wanted to chase after a corpse!! I died because I loved you!! Haha, and after all I've done... after all this time.. I was still just the shard collector right? Haha, I'm just a replacement until your darling dead Kikyou comes to live happily ever after with you right?" She asked, forcing her eyes from her bleeding form, into the ancient amber eyes of Inuyasha... her eyes boring into his with such hatred... such confusion... but a small sad smile was on her face... telling him of the inner turmoil that was raging within the confused girl's heart.

"_Shut up_ Kagome! Would you listen to yourself! It's not like that, now understand..." he started walking towards her, reaching for her, only to have his hands smacked away fiercely. The chill of her hand shocking him... she was alive, so why was her flesh still so cold?

She laughed, her voice somewhat between a hysteric giggle and confused laugh. "_Understand?_ Listen to what _I'm_ saying? Inuyasha, why don't you listen to what you've done to me!!! Kikyo died because of Naraku... I died because of you... and all you can say is '_Shut up Kagome?_' I'M DEAD INUYASHA!! DEAD!" she scream at him, a fierceness there that had never been before. Her eyes fell onto her hand, upturned towards her face, but blood was pooled in the palm of her hand, pouring from a deep wound in her shoulder. Tears welled in her eyes but the fiery hatred seemed to keep them back.

Her eyes focused back on him, hatred turning into a look of loathing, as her trembling hands balled into fists. "YOU BETRAYED ME INUYASHA!!!" she shrieked. But her knees gave from under her, and she fell into a lake of her own blood, but she held her head high, glaring the handsome hanyou down with such a rage, that had never been seen before.

The familiar words stung against his mind and heart, as memories of a past love raced through his mind... Kagome really was Kikyou's reincarnation... both betrayed... both killed... both hating _him_. He felt himself grow angrier and angrier at the thought and then denial seemed to bubble against him. '_I will not lose her!!_'

"It's not like that Kagome!! Listen to me!" he said, walking close to her and bringing her into his embrace. He had remembered back on times when Kagome had hurt... when she was sad... when she was upset... how he had wanted to hold her like this... cradling her head against her shoulder, and holding her tightly, as he rested his head on her shoulder. "It's not like that..."

He was surprised when Kagome's choked sobs met his ears. "Do you want me to die... Inuyasha?" her voice was soft... almost non-existent, but there was a seriousness behind the sadness of her words... Shock held him as he wanted to answer her immediately, to call her stupid for even asking such a dumb question, but words eluded him, as he remembered another dead woman asking him the same question...

"Do you want your Kikyou? You do know... for her to truly live...I must die... you know that... don't you Inuyasha?" her voice trembled, as she allowed him to hold her. He could smell the salt of her tears, and he merely nodded his head. "I know that Kagome but..."

"You can't... have both Inuyasha.." her voice was serious, as her hands pushed his warm body away from her icy one.

The hatred had returned, seethed beneath a thin layer of sadness. "You are a fool Inuyasha."

With that her body caved in on itself, blood jumping from the body as it fell, as nothing but a thin mist to the ground, something wooden falling with a loud thump.

Inuyasha's eyes were the size of plates, as he watched Kagome's body vanish from right in front of his eyes, his hand was held out in front of him, reaching for something that was no longer there. "Ka...kagome? KAGOME!!!??" he called, running to the area where she had last stood, but his eyes crossed a familiar wooden frame, rather than any remains of a dead woman. His eyes narrowed dangerously, as he crushed the small wooden doll within his powerful grasp.

He took off in a flash, running in every direction, his amber orbs searching left to right as quickly as they could, looking for any trace of the modern priestess. Hours had passed in the blink of an eye, and there was no trace of his companion. His feet hit the dampened crimson stained grass, and he lowered his ears to his head, lowering his head.

His body slowly sank into the soft grass, and he slowly laid his head down on the grass, relishing in how soft it felt against his skin... it was soft and smooth... like skin. A flowery scent clung to it, and his eyes drifted to the blossoms that had bloomed through Kagome's blood... they had five plump petals, that laid low, falling downward, while three more petals rose upwards, wrapping together to make a small cocoon. The petals were a light crimson, rimmed with a light blue. Her scent clung to them, as if the very flowers themselves were preserving a bit of her, keeping her in some way... alive...

He tore his eyes away from the flowers, and his body recoiled from the grass, jerking him up to stand and glare down at a tree trunk. He felt the sting of salt in his eyes and he blinked it away, hiding behind those silvery bangs of his. A brush of cold air moved his bangs, and his eyes caught a glimpse of shining blue eyes. He blinked and it was gone, but the sound of musical laughter was caught in the wind and blew into his ears.

He jumped, and his feet sprang into action, pounding into the ground as the wind whipped his hair about him. He ran as quickly as he could, but the laughter became more and more distant, and he felt himself straining, just to find the source. But as the sun began to set and darkness began to set in the flicker of a far off fire came into view of his eyes. On the hillside, he saw three figures, two full grown, clearly adults while the other was the size of a small child. He slowed to barely even a walk, as he felt his heart drop and shatter in a single moment. He had been following a distant wish of his heart... but no matter how hard he wished now... he knew he had lost... He lowered his gaze, and began to walk again towards the camp, almost unwilling to share the news he knew would tear his comrades apart.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha, his deep blue eyes looking at him slightly confused, but a look of early disappointment clear... he was expecting something bad. "Inuyasha... you've returned... where is Lady Kagome?" he asked, using his most friendly voice. However the smile that usually came with that voice was far gone, left behind as clear knowledge was written on the monks face.

Inuyasha turned his head away, hiding again behind the silvery curtain of his hair, as his voice whispered the words that tore his soul into two. "She's gone..."

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open, vision was nothing more than a blur. Blinking away the haze in her eyes, the small priestess slowly sat up and looked through the darkness of the room. Confusion clinging to her mind as she was enable to understand exactly where she was... and as she looked down, noticing the white and red kimono traditional priestess kimono. Her mind attempted to come up with some sort of explanation, but it all eluded her. Through the darkness she saw a tall pale screen, decorated with the print of a sakura tree and a dragon, wrapping itself around the base, while it's head rose through the many blossoms. Next to that several man sized pots stood, there dark blue colors contrasting with the dimness of the black room.

Footsteps met her ears, and she rose hastily to her feet, only to fall back onto her knees, as pain shot through her body. Dark laughter followed her action, and her eyes looked up to behold apparently the lord of the room she was in. His pale ivory skin went well with the dark raven locks that twisted and curled around his face and fell down his back. His crimson red eyes stared down at her, and the darkness of his kimono almost allowed for his body to be hidden by darkness.

He offered a hand, and silently waited for her to take it. As she did he raised her to her feet and steadied her. She looked at him, feeling a form of familiarity with the man in front of her but blurs and pain met her attempts of finding a name or any form of identification. And her blank, confused stare, apparently amused him for a smirk came across his handsome face.

"Tell me, priestess... what is your name?" his dark voice, cooed out, flowing out like velvet. Enticing yet, something that offers no warmth.

Sapphire orbs widened, and her hands moved to cover her mouth as it hung open. Fear was clear in those wide eyes as she looked back at him. "I... I don't know.."

**_A.N: Okay guys sorry it took me ssoooooo long to update... I've been a little busy w/ school and not to mention a really bad sickness. xP We all hate those... but now that I'm back in school and the teachers are being mean, I might not update for a while, but I'll try to get the new chapters in as soon as I can. Please review!  
Love, Muzai!_**


End file.
